A Rainha dos Condenados By PaulaHalle
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: O mais novo grupo de rock gótico esta abalando as paradas de sucesso de todo o país, ou melhor, de todo o mundo. Mais o que chama a atenção nesse grupo não é o fato da banda ser boa, mas sim pelo vocalista afirmar com todas as letras ser um vampiro.
1. Sinopse - A Rainha dos Condenados

**A Rainha dos Condenados**

**Autor (a):** Paulinha

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella  
**Gênero: **Romance/ Hentai  
**Classificação: **N/c 18  
**Sinopse:** O mais novo grupo de rock gótico esta abalando as paradas de sucesso  
de todo o país, ou melhor, de todo o mundo. Mais o que chama a atenção nesse  
grupo não é o fato da banda ser boa, mas sim pelo vocalista afirmar com todas as letras ser um vampiro.

* * *

Essa não é tradução é minha mesma, mas estou postando aqui. Foi a minha primeiríssima fanfic, nela juntei meus dois filmes de vampiros favoritos "A Rainha dos Condenados" e "Twilight", é totalmente baseada no filme "A Rainha dos condenados", quem ama o filme como eu vai perceber isso. Logico que eu fiz algumas pequenas modificações, e coloquei as pervisses ne kkkkkkkkkkk.

Então espero que adorem e comentem muitãoooo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**T**odos descendemos de algum lugar, desde o homem, ate os animais.

Mais e se existisse uma espécie diferente meio homem meio animal, de onde ele descenderia. Essa criatura sem alma, que vive nas sombras se alimentando do  
sangue de suas vitimas, ate ela exalar o último suspiro.

Talvez essa criatura descende-se do próprio diabo ou talvez algum demônio.

Não a verdade é que essa criatura descenderia dela, a primeira a pior de todas as criaturas, a mais cruel e sanguinária de todos os tempos.

A primeira vampira, a rainha, a criadora mãe de todos eles.

Akasha a Rainha dos Condenados.


	2. Despertando

**Despertando******

**Pov. Edward**

TUN, TUN, TUN, TUN

Um som, uma melodia, mais agitada do que estava acostumado, mais ainda assim envolvente. Foi essa melodia que me despertou de minha digamos soneca.

Se pode chamar assim 100 anos num estado de inconsciência. Chamo assim, pois a criatura que sou não pode dormir, essa inconsciência ou soneca, só pode ser feita poucas vezes na nossa vida, ou melhor, existência.

Mas voltando ao que me acordou. A melodia conseguiu me despertar da minha cripta, dentro do meu caixão, meio clichê não é. Mais foi o único lugar onde imaginei que ninguém, iria me incomodar, já que sou obrigado a me esconder.

Aqui estou eu divagando novamente.

A melodia tão envolvente levava ate minha antiga casa queria ir ate lá, mas a fome, ou melhor, a sede ardia, em minha garganta precisava caçar me alimentar.

Peguei meu violino a única coisa que guardo comigo e sai para a noite fria em busca, do que precisava para saciar minha sede de **sangue**.

Saindo de um bar, avistei minha presa, cambaleando em direção ao um beco, aparentando 40 anos, trajava roupas de couro preto, com certeza me serviriam por hora.

O segui sem que ele sequer notasse minha presença, geralmente prefiro mulheres, mais essa noite a sede falava mais alto, sem contar que precisava me trocar, as roupas que usava eram do sec. passado.

Ele acabou adentrando o beco escuro, e sem esperar mais saltei sobre ele. Ele não resistiu, nem lutou, pelos seus pensamentos achava que era delírio da bebida.

Há esqueci-me de comentar eu leio mentes.

Mais essa é uma historia pra mais tarde, se me interessar dividi-la é claro. Coloquei suas roupas a calça de couro ficou bem justa, mas como não preciso respirar, não ouve incomodo. Coloquei a jaqueta também de couro negro, deixando à aberta e meu peito nu a mostra.

E segui para onde me interessava minha antiga casa, a enorme mansão onde passei a minha infância há séculos atrás.

Adentrei a casa e me deparei com três jovens, uma moça e dois rapazes, eram jovens e belos deviam ter entre 18 e 22.

Tocavam instrumentos interessantes, diferente do que estava acostumado. Deitei-me em uma daquelas caixas de onde saia o som bem mais alto do que estava acostumado, e com minha voz melodiosa e sedutora, que é uma das características da minha espécie. Acompanhei cantarolando a melodia, chamando assim a atenção deles.

Silencio, podia ouvir seus pensamentos atordoados e desconexos, que minha presença causava. A menina morena de belos olhos azuis, me admirava fascinada foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

- Sua voz.

"Que beleza de homem, e que voz perfeita." – pensava abobalhada

- Quem é você cara? – perguntou um dos jovens.

"De onde ele veio, como ele entrou aqui?" – os rapazes me olhavam desconfiados. Aproximei-me da moça e acariciei seu rosto.

- Vocês são tão bonitos. – não podia negar esse fato, enquanto encarava os jovens, tão lindo na flor da idade ainda.

"OMG ele me tocou, que mão gelada." – não pude deixar de dar sorriso torto, com esse pensamento.

- O que você quer de nos ?

"Será que ele é um assassino, eu vou morrer? Sou tão jovem? Tanta mina pra pega e vou morrer aqui."

- Quem é você? – me perguntaram de novo.

Mil respostas passaram por minha mente mais dei a que sempre ansiei por dizer

- Sou Edward o vampiro. – a menina me deu um sorriso de deboche

- Um vampiro é? – e tão rápido, que seus olhos humanos, não conseguiram acompanhar, fiquei na frente deles e mostrei minhas presas.

- Você vai nos matar?

"..." – a tensão era tanta que nem respiravam, esperando minha resposta. Dei meu sorriso exibindo meus belos dentes brancos, e levitei para em direção a eles, dando mais uma prova que não estava brincando.

- Não. Não irei matá-los, irei realizar todos os seus sonhos.

"O QUEEEE?" – todos pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

- A partir de agora, serão meus protegidos, meus filhos, minha banda.

E foi assim que começou. Revelei meu segredo, e foi tão fácil tão libertador. É lógico que fora minha banda os humanos achavam, que era propaganda para ludibriar os jovens.

Mais quem eu esperava chamar a atenção não era dos humanos, e sim dos outros, da minha espécie dos **vampiros**, pois me cansei de ficar sozinho.

Parte superior do formulário

**Pov. Bella**

_- T__ia Esme, tia Esme. – eu chamava, quando ela adentrou o quarto preocupada._

- Aqui minha pequena Bella. – ela era linda com seu rosto em formato de coração, seus cabelos cor mel que desciam ate suas costas e olhos pretos, a pele tão branca, me lembrava de branca de neve era perfeita. E apesar de não lembrar muito bem dela sentia que a amava.

- Tia Esme, não quero ir. Deixe-me ficar?

_Porque ela não me queria? Pelo seu olhar sabia que me amava mais mesmo assim, insistia que eu devia partir._

- Minha pequena eu queria que pudesse ficar. – seu olhar era triste. – Mais aqui não é o seu lugar. – não entendia se lá onde me sentia bem e amada então, aonde era?

- Tem que ficar com os iguais a você, os da sua espécie.

_O que ela queria dizer com isso? Por ser órfã, eu não merecia uma família?_

- Mais tia Esme eu amo não quero ir. – quando disse que a amava uma lagrima de sangue caia de seus olhos, estiquei o dedinho e sequei a lagrima solitária, não sei por que mais instintivamente tentei levar a lagrima ate meus lábios. Mas ela me refreou segurando minha mão e me dando um dos olhares mais tristes que já vi.  
  
Sempre acordo nessa parte, não sei se é sonho ou lembrança. Pois tenho apenas cinco anos no sonho.

Sou órfã meus pais adotivos já morreram eram bons pais tinha muito carinho por eles. Mas a moça dos sonhos sempre estava viva em minha memória e coração. Meu pai verdadeiro nunca soube quem são também nunca me preocupei.

Morava sozinha, meus pais adotivos eram ótimos, me deixaram um apartamento, no centro de Londres, era confortável tudo que precisava. Dois quartos, um banheiro, uma pequena cozinha e uma sala confortável. Não tinha do que reclamar.

Vivia bem, e tinha um trabalho maravilhoso, a vida era muito boa. Exceto pela solidão. Apesar de amar meus pais adotivos, sempre senti que faltava algo. Suspirando levantei-me da cama e fui ate o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal, e me arrumar enquanto passava o batom e me olhava no espelho. Meus longos cabelos cor chocolate estavam soltos com cachos nas pontas emoldurando meu rosto em formato de coração, meu nariz arrebitado e lábios cheios, meus olhos cor de chocolate, sobrancelhas longas.

Terminei de passar o batom e ajeitei o cabelo, e fui tomar meu café, era mal humorada de manha tomava só, um café preto bem forte e assistindo TV.

Liguei a TV e mudava de canais, procurando alguma coisa boa para assistir, uma reportagem na MTV chamou minha atenção. Era sobre o grupo americano **"Edward o vampiro",** o vocalista afirmava que era um vampiro de verdade. Balancei a cabeça rindo como se vampiros existissem?

Mais e se que existissem? Por algum motivo Edward me lembrava alguém, era muito bonito, um deus grego rosto perfeito, como se tivesse sido esculpido, cabelos cor de cobre avermelhados e bagunçados, uma boca linda, e o corpo então não era muito forte, nem muito magro era a medida certa. Mais o que me chamava à atenção era sua pele branca e os olhos negros, que me lembravam dela. Tia Esme...?

As musicas de Edward eram diferentes de tudo que já ouvi, fui ate meu PC, esperei a net conectar e Google **"Edward vampiro letras".**

Alguma de suas musicas eram como se fossem mensagens, era como se ele tentasse se comunicar com alguém. Mais quem? Outros vampiros ?

Uma das musicas se referia a um ponto de encontro dos vampiros. O **"Mirante", **era um daqueles Pub de Londres que só se entra acompanhado.

Queria discutir com meu chefe, sobre isso. Com certeza ele já deve estar, investigando Edward. Desliguei o PC, escovei meus dentes. Peguei minha bolsa e fui direto pro trabalho.

Amo meu trabalho, ser bibliotecária é meu sonho de consumo viver, rodeada de livros. Os clássicos são minha paixão, desde os meus 12 anos devorava os livros, me imaginando tendo uma daquelas historias aonde meu príncipe viesse me buscar e me tirar da solidão em que sempre vivi. Agora com 22 ainda sonho com meu príncipe, talvez um dia ele chegue, talvez não.

Finalmente cheguei não via a hora de falar com James Scott. O chamava só de James, pois mesmo sendo meu chefe ele não era velho, tinha cabelos loiros curtos quase raspados, olhos verdes queixo másculo e um corpo bonito. Devo admitir que não era de se jogar fora, mais sempre o vi com um amigo em quem podia confia.

- Ola James. – entrei sorrindo, ele sorrindo também me cumprimentou.

- Bella, como vai. Chegou mais cedo algum problema?

- Estou bem, James. Mais preciso ter uma conversa seria com você?

- Diga Bella, esta me preocupando?

- Já ouviu falar de Edward **"o vampiro".** – frisei nas aspas porque imaginei que como eu, ele achava tudo aquilo loucura, mas seu olhar sério me impressionou

- O que tem ele? – sua resposta também me confundiu.

- Eu estava ouvindo a musica dele e percebi mensagens, eu não sei dizer parece que ele esta, procurando por alguém? Em outra ele falava sobre um Pub...

- O Mirante. – olhei incrédula então ele percebeu as mensagens, porque não comentou comigo.

- Como sabe sobre isso? Queria ir ate lá investigar, sinto que tem algum mistério...

- Isabella, prometa-me que nunca ira ate lá. – ele se alterou me deixando nervosa.

- Por que James? Não vai dizer que acredita em vampiros? – arquei uma sobrancelha esperando sua resposta e a única que ele me deu foi outra pergunta.

- Bella já ouviu falar de Carlisle?

- Não, James. Quem é?

- Venha comigo. – ele me guiou ate seu escritório foi ate uma saleta onde ele guardava quadros e seu cofre pessoal, de lá ele tirou varias telas eram de diferentes épocas sec. 15, 16, 17, 18, e diferentes pintores.

- James, não estou entendo. Qual é a desses quadros? E o que isso tem a ver com Edward ou esse Carlisle? – estava confusa pra que tanto mistério.

- Bella olhe com atenção. – o que ele queria que eu visse? Mais obedeci e conforme eu olhava os quadros, comecei a notar a semelhança. Embora fossem de épocas diferentes todos tinham o mesmo modelo, às vezes no fundo, outras na frente, mas sempre presente. E lá vinha a semelhança de novo ele era lindo loiro o rosto perfeito, e a bendita semelhança pele pálida e olhos negros.

- Quem é ele James? E porque esta em todos esses quadros? – na minha mente só vinha uma palavra, embora seja absurda. Vampiro.

- Esse è Carlisle, o vampiro que criou Edward.

Fiquei estática ele, estava afirmando que vampiros existem? Minha cara devia ser de total espanto, só sai do choque quando James chamou minha atenção novamente.

- Bella, duvida de mim ? – me olhava com curiosidade

- Não, James sei que você não brincaria com uma coisa dessas, mais é tão irreal, vampiros! – ele foi ate a saleta novamente e abriu seu cofre pessoal, e tirou de lá um livro de capa dura preta com letras em vermelho **"Edward Masen",** e o colocou em minhas mãos.

- Bella leia esse livro e tire suas duvidas, e de esse assunto por encerrado. Esta bem? – mais que livro era esse?

- James não entendo. Que livro é esse?

- Esse Bella, é o diário de Edward. – minha boca abriu em choque. O diário dele, que segredos escondiam. Minhas mãos já coçavam querendo folhear as paginas e por algum motivo estava nervosa. O que havia ali? Porque James achava que tirariam todas as minhas duvidas?

James notou que minha mente ia a mil pela curiosidade sobre esse mistério tão intrigante que me liberou mais cedo. Fui direto para casa, pois ansiava por ler, essa historia. Embora não o conhecesse ele me intrigava e queria saber, se era verdade. Se Edward era realmente um vampiro.


	3. O Diário de Edward Masen

**O Diário de Edward Masen**

****

Pov. Bella

Cheguei a casa indo rapidamente para o banho, precisava me acalmar antes de começar minha leitura.

Depois de um banho relaxante, vesti uma camiseta velha e me joguei no sofá, com uma xícara de café e o diário de Edward.

Esperava que tivesse resposta para todas as minhas perguntas nesse diário, pois do contraria nada me pararia para desvendar os mistérios de Edward, e de seu mundo.

**20 de Janeiro de 1801**

_Minha cabeça latejava, e me sentia fraco quase sem forças, olhei em volta tentando me lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Onde estava? Comecei a olhar em volta, e percebi que estava em um quarto, grande com uma cama no centro, pela aparência era uma mansão com certeza tão grande quanto a minha. Mas como vim parar aqui?_

Minha ultima lembrança era que estava em um baile bebendo e me divertindo. Mais nada mais que isso. Parei te tentar me lembrar quando notei alguém no quarto.

- Ola. – era um homem, não parecia muito mais velho do que eu, talvez 25 anos mesmo tipo físico que o meu, tinha cabelos loiros curtos, e o rosto era de uma perfeição nunca vista, e sua pele era extremamente pálida, mais minha atenção desviou subitamente para os olhos eram vermelhos e me olhavam de um jeito estranho, como se eu fosse apetitoso. Será que ele era gay?

Afastei-me instintivamente.

- Afaste-se. Quem é você? Onde estou? – ele começou a se aproximar de mim me olhando ameaçadoramente.

- Sou o senhor de muitas terras, logo virão me procurar. – tentei inutilmente, ameaçá-lo mais minha voz me traia estava de fato assustado.

- Meu lorde, estas muito longe de casa não adianta fugir. – disse-me ao perceber que me afastava dele.

Num movimento rápido ele ficou em posição de ataque, como um leão quando vai atacar um servo, colocou as presas a mostra. Tentei fugir mais ele foi mais rápido e pulou em cima de mim, cravando as presa em meu pescoço.

_Sentia meu sangue sendo drenado. A morte se aproximando vagarosamente, mais ela não chegou, pois ele parou._

- Não meu lorde, hoje não é seu dia de morrer. – ele riu exibindo suas presas, como se soubesse de uma piada particular.

Meu olhar estava atônito de medo e receio, e ainda mais curiosidade por suas palavras. Mais uma nova sensação veio maior e mais forte que curiosidade ou medo.

Sede.

_Mais não sede comum por água, era uma sede desconhecida, ela ardia em minha garganta. O homem em outro movimento rápido mordeu o próprio pulso, e o colocou em direção a minha boca._

Não entendia o que ele pretendia, instintivamente virei o rosto, mais o cheiro me invadiu me chamando, e voltei à boca para frente assim a que a primeira gota caiu sobre meus lábios, à sede falou mais alto.

"Beba" ele ordenou e sem pensar em mais nada, pois a sede já me dominava e consumia,peguei seu braço com minhas mãos levei seu pulso ate meus lábios e comecei a beber o seu sangue do meu criador.

- Isso meu lorde beba. – sugava aquele liquido saboroso me enchendo de prazer chamais sentido antes.

- Chega Edward. – ele ordenou mais eu não parava a sede falava mais alto. – Chega. – ele ordenou novamente, agora se afastando de mim. 

_Uma queimação começou, a correr pelo meu corpo, queimava desde o dedão do pé ate os últimos fios de cabelo. Meu celebro parecia que ia explodir, de tão intensa era a dor._

Aos poucos foi passando e se concentrando em meu coração,como se tentasse matá-lo , e mais rápido do que pude esperar, parou somente silencio. Meu coração já não batia mais.

Achei que estivesse morto, mas ao abrir os olhos tudo estava diferente, um novo mundo surgia a minha frente. Meus sentidos super aguçados. Via melhor, coisas que meus antigos olhos humanos nunca conseguiriam ver, podia ver cada partícula de poeira no ar. Meus ouvidos podiam ouvir um coração batendo a quilômetros de distancia, minha mente trabalhava mais rápido que do que podia pensar.

Meu criador me observava, sua presença me lembrava o que me tornei, e a sede voltou a arder em minha garganta. Pois a sede era mais forte que tudo, e uma única palavra povoava minha mente _**sangue**__._

_Olhei para meu criador e num movimento rápido já estava de pé, pronunciando o que mais desejava no momento._

- Mais. – foi só o que disse, pois sabia que ele me entenderia.

_[...]_

_- Edward meu caro, um mundo novo se aproxima, e eu não estou preparado para ele, precisava de uma mente jovem e atual, que me ajudasse a viver melhor nesse novo mundo que esta por vir. Por isso te escolhi, por isso te transformei. – ele me explicava enquanto eu bebia uma taça com sangue._

- Quer dizer que sou imortal. Não posso morrer? Tenho que tomar sangue? – eram tantas perguntas que elas nem pareciam muito coerentes.

_"És uma criança impaciente."_

- Porque fica me chamando de criança. – não entendia já era um homem mais mesmo assim ele insistia nisso. Quando olhei para seu rosto esperando a sua resposta, ele me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Como você sabia...

_"Este rapaz é estranho, será que cometi um erro ao transformá-lo. – agora fiquei nervoso._

- Hei eu não sou estranho... – mas espera... – Como consegue falar sem mexer os lábios é alguma mágica que os vampiros conseguem fazer. – não tava entendendo mais nada.

- Esplêndido um leitor de mentes, parece que não me enganei quanto a você .

- Do que esta falando. – não estava entendendo nada

- Meu caro Edward muitos humanos, depois de transformados adquirem poderes especiais, no seu caso você lê pensamentos.

_"Maravilhoso." – a afirmação dele me deixou em choque, mais uma nova curiosidade me chamou a atenção._

- Carlisle, qual o seu poder especial?

_"Sedução." – ele falou em seu pensamento._

- Interessante. – ele riu.

- Muito bem Edward. Agora que bebemos e conversamos um pouco vamos sair. Quero te ensinar a caçar, e te mostrar o meu mundo.

_Saímos da sua mansão e começamos a correr, essa foi uma das melhores sensações da minha vida, a velocidade era inebriante, nunca me senti tão livre e bem. Enquanto corríamos para caçar, pois a sua propriedade era um pouco  
afastada, da cidade estávamos em Londres, com certeza muito longe de casa já que eu vivia na America._

Ele começou a contar-me como era a vida das criaturas da noite, os condenados a vida eterna, vampiros. Contou-me que vivíamos nas sombras, pois o sol era nossa fraqueza, e se os humanos descobrissem, teriam vantagens sobre nos.

Chegamos à cidade e esperamos nas sombras, ate a minha vitima aparecer.  
Um homem estava andando pelas ruas.

_"Ah que beleza hoje vou pegar aquela menina de jeito." – ouvia seus pensamentos. "Descobri a sua casa e hoje ela não me escapa." – era um tipinho nojento já queria matá-lo._

- Carlisle quero aquele. – Carlisle me olhava curiosa.

_"Em vez de escolher uma bela jovem, Edward quer um homem bêbado? Por quê?"_

- Tem certeza Edward, podemos ir a um bordel lá tem belas jovens e podes satisfazer-te tanto na sede, como no corpo.

_"Deixe só ela apagar a luz que invado seu quarto. – o homem estava me enojando._

- Carlisle não importa. Já me decidi quero aquele".

_"Está bem pode ir."_

Meu nojo por ele era tanto que, sem pensar muito pulei em seu pescoço sugando seu sangue enquanto quebrava seus dedos.

_"Pare, por favor, sou jovem ainda não quero morrer." – ele implorava por sua vida, mas pouco me importa, pois um tipo como esse, não merecia viver._

Estava quase secando suas veias quando a voz de Carlisle falou urgente em mina mente.

_"Pare Edward." – parei e larguei o corpo quase sem vida no chão._

- Meu caro, nunca tome a ultima gota, ou você tomara a morte para si. – ele apontou para o ser repugnante no chão que dava seus últimos suspiros.

- Aprecie sua presa Edward, a primeira de muitas. – disse-me sorrindo e pisou em seu pescoço, o fazendo exalar seu ultimo suspiro e morrer. 

_Passaram se meses e eu e Carlisle nos dávamos bem, ele era um bom amigo, tinha muito respeito e admiração por ele. Carlisle me ensinava a caçar, sobre nossa espécie._

Um dia enquanto caminhávamos pela praia, avistamos varias fogueiras, com ciganos em volta cantando, dançando. Em umas fogueiras mais afastadas das outras, estavam um homem e uma moça, ela tocava um violino. A melodia mais doce e bela que já ouvi sem me dar conta do que fazia, ia em direção a ela.

Ela era bela morena de cabelos e olhos pretos, o homem pela aparência e idade deduzi ser seu pai. A notas que saia de seu violino me hipnotizavam. Sem me dar conta do que fazia me aproximei dela, não notando, tanto os pensamentos, ou olhar de aviso que Carlisle me dava.

Ao me ver ela sorriu para mim,não pude deixar de retribuir seu sorriso, com o olhar admirava, um violino que tinha a seus pés.

_"Que belo homem, será que ele quer me acompanhar?"_

Ela me olhou assentindo para que pegasse o violino. Peguei o instrumento com cuidado e o examinei, a observei atentamente e coloquei o violino sobre o ombro como ela fazia, e toquei. As notas para minha surpresa fluíam naturalmente, a música dominava meus instintos, estava me empolgando. O pai dela começou a me fitar, e percebeu quando meu olhar passou de preto para vermelho. 

_Pude ver o terror, tanto seus olhos como pensamentos, ele sabia exatamente o que eu era._

- Corra Sofia, corra. – rapidamente Carlisle, pulou no pai da moça cravando suas, presas e sugando seu sangue.

- Edward impeça-a. – me ordenou. Ela corria em direção as outras fogueiras, não tendo muito sucesso, pois a areia a atrasava.

_"Meu pai, Oh Deus..." – sem muito esforço a alcancei, mas não tive coragem de, sugar suas veias, gentilmente quebrei seu pescoço, não antes de murmurar em seu ouvido "me perdoe"._

Carlisle fez uma fogueira mais afastado, dos humanos, e queimamos seus corpos, um bolo se formou em minha garganta e se pudesse chorar com certeza o faria.  
Nesse momento percebi que minha existência não seria, tão agradável assim.

Viver nas sombras, nunca conhecer ninguém e ninguém me conheceria. Qual era a vantagem de viver para sempre,se todos que me conhecem teriam que morrer, a morte era minha única só, nunca amar, nunca ser amado uma existência de solidão .

Ao partimos peguei o violino dela, para me lembrar quem eu era e o que me  
esperava nessa nova vida "morte e solidão" 

_Desde aquele dia minha única companhia era meu violino, ou melhor, o violino dela. Passava horas a fio, praticando, musicas que mostravam o que iam em meu coração morto._

Carlisle tinha saído para pintar, que é sua grande paixão.

Eu executava uma melodia doce e calma no violino, tocando como tantas vezes eu fazia em meu quarto, aonde me trancava, aceitando que meu destino era a solidão, minhas mãos se moviam com calma deixando a melodia se arrastar, quando meu arco sai voando da minha mão e caindo atrás de uma cômoda,  
arrastei o móvel, e alcancei meu arco, e no chão atrás da cômoda tinha um tipo de botão giratório.

Curioso o apertei e girei, a parede se moveu revelando uma escada, que levava ao um tipo de porão, desci a escada que se seguia por vários corredores subterrâneos, que seguiam ate uma sala ampla, no centro uma estatua de uma rainha em seu trono .

Era belíssima, cabelos compridos caindo sobre seus ombros, rosto em formato de coração e de alguma forma parecia viva.

Um pensamento bobo passou pela minha mente.

- Quer que toque para você? – dei meu sorriso torto, e arquei minha sobrancelha esquerda, e comecei a tocar.

Conforme a melodia preenchia o ambiente a estatua começou a mover as mãos virando as palmas para cima.

Nesse momento só um pensamento predominava o ambiente não sei se meu ou dela "prove"

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, fui até a estatua e segurei a mão e cravei as minhas presas na palma que ela me oferecia. Seu sangue delicioso e poderoso me invadiu, causando visões e sensações, jamais sentidas antes.

Sangue, morte, poder. 

_Eram as lembranças que povoavam minha mente, com certeza dela, e o que menos esperava aconteceu à inconsciência me dominou. _

_Ao acordar estava em meu quarto, com grossas correntes presas em meus pulsos e tornozelos, que me prendiam na cama, estava fraco e cansado._

"Edward não acorda queria me despedir dele, viu o que o sangue dela fez com você." – do que ele estava falando? "Não queria deixá-lo, por que ela tinha que acordar".

Ela! Quem era ela? E porque as correntes me restringiam, queria me libertar  
e provar mais do seu sangue.

- Carlisle? – chamei sua atenção para mim. – Quem era ela?

- Ela é sua rainha. – o que? Vampiros têm rainha?

_"Akasha a rainha dos condenados a vida eterna"._

- Akasha esse é o nome dela? 

_"Sim, ela é nossa rainha a primeira de todos nos"._

- Por que estou acorrentado? 

_"Para não beber seu sangue novamente, há consequências Edward". – do que ele falava? Dessa fraqueza? Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele continuou falando. – "Olha como estas fraco, de onde ele pensa que veio esse cansaço,  
são efeitos dos poderes dela.._

_- Você se refere a esse cansaço?  
_

_"Sim, faz parte dos poderes dela, ela saia no sol sem se queimar, ela podia dormir, e se cansava se não bebe-se sangue, daqui um tempo esse efeito  
passa você não bebeu muito" – a curiosidade me dominava._

- Carlisle porque ela esta daquele jeito? 

_- Akasha governava sem se esconder, às claras. Morte a rondava constantemente. Só sangue e poder lhe interessavam. Mas com todo o poder que ela tinha ela não confiava em ninguém. Um dia ela cansou da solidão e resolveu dormir e os anciões que foram transformados por ela tem a obrigação de cuidar de seu corpo._

"Cuido dela já há um século e ela nunca se moveu para mim". – esse pensamento me lembrou do quanto desejava provar-lhe o sangue mais uma vez.

- Ela me escolheu. Solte-me.

- Não. – ele gritou enfurecido. – Nunca mais chegara perto dela. – me lançou um olhar triste.

_"Adeus meu caro Edward"._

O que?

- Não Carlisle, solte-me... Carlisle... – gritei sentindo a fraqueza ficar maior e continuei gritando por Carlisle, mas mais uma vez o cansaço me dominou e cai na escuridão.

Ao acordar não estava mais com as correntes, levante-me ainda fraco e percorri a casa inteira, ele tinha partido e levara-a consigo, deixou-me uma garrafa de sangue com um bilhete,"Desculpe-me".

Não pude acreditar estava só dessa vez para sempre, procurei Carlisle por um tempo, mais acabei desistindo e aceitando minha condição, passar a minha existência sozinho e resolvi entrar na inconsciência.

Carlisle me falara certa vez que tinha que se ir para um lugar calmo e me concentrar, vampiros só podiam fazer isso umas duas vezes durante sua longa vida.

Voltei para a America queria ficar perto de onde fora minha casa. Escolhi um cemitério, pareceu-me o melhor lugar para alguém como eu.

Espero que consiga ficar minha existência inteira aqui inconsciente, melhor do  
que acordado e sozinho por toda a eternidade.

10 de outubro de 1.909  


Ass. Edward Masen

**Pov. Bella**

Fechei o diário com lágrimas nos olhos, sabia como ele se sentia, pois se pudesse, também dormiria por um longo tempo. Liguei a TV para me distrair, ainda estava na MTV, e adivinha quem estava dando uma entrevista exclusiva.

É era ele, Edward e sua banda, lógico que ele não estava lá, ele dava a entrevista por vídeo conferencia.

Essa era mais uma jogada de marketing, por ser vampiro, não podia sair de dia, todas as suas entrevistas eram desse modo, nem show ao vivo tinham dado, ate agora.

Na TV um dos repórteres, perguntava.

- Edward, quando será seu show ao vivo?

- No vale da morte, daqui a um mês. – ele deu um sorriso torto e passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, e continuou a falar. – Será o primeiro e único.

- Porque Edward? – vários repórteres perguntavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Não gosto de me repetir. – um dos repórteres perguntou.

- Edward os vampiros não ficaram, bravos com o fato de você revelar seus segredos? – ele riu de novo.

- Eu estou contando com isso. – o mesmo repórter perguntou.

- Tem algum recado que você queira deixar para eles?

- Para falar a verdade tem sim. – ele olhou diretamente para frente e deu um sorriso mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Apareçam, apareçam onde quer que estejam.

**Pov. Edward**

Ao terminar a entrevista, fui esperar meu agente. Sim eu tenho um agente, é necessário nesse tipo de trabalho. Claro alguém tinha que marcar minhas entrevistas, compromissos. Vivia ocupado com seções de fotos e clipes. Era amado e admirado, os humanos dariam tudo só para ter um pouquinho de Edward o vampiro.

Mais quem não daria eu sou muito gostoso.

Ah, ouvi o coração disparado e os pensamentos agitados de Roger, meu agente. Ele trazia os compromissos do dia, já sabia todos, pois li sua mente, mas gostava das reações que ele tinha. Assim como a minha banda, foi preciso provar quem eu era, pois queria respeito, já que ele era quem iria cuidar da minha carreira.

Ele entrou na sala da minha casa, olhando em volta me procurando, usando a minha velocidade, me movi para perto e fiquei atrás dele, aparecendo ao seu lado, seu coração disparou.

- Oh, ah hummm, é, é chefe, boa noite. - ele tremia quase tinha que segurar o riso.

- Não sei Roger, depende do assunto que te trouxe aqui. - falei com uma expressão seria. Não podia deixar de provocar.

"Ele vai me matar."

- O de sempre chefe, mais uma entrevista e uma seção de fotos para divulgar o show. – ele falou rápido e assenti, sabia que ele tinha mais a falar, eu já sabia o que era, mais era muito divertido vê-lo tremer, com a voz falha ele murmurou apressadamente.

- A gravadora esta pressionando para saber do próximo cd.

"Agora eu já era". – ele pensou em pânico.

Não ia matá-lo eram, compromissos de rock star, mais como era vampiro podia assustá-lo um pouco. Aproximava-me dele com uma expressão de desagrado, ele se desesperou.

"Ele vai me matar, eu disse para os caras da gravadora, que ele não iria gostar. Será que ter passado água benta vai me proteger?" – com essa não pude deixar de dar meu sorriso torto, e me aproximava mais.

- Esta escondendo alguma coisa Roger? – seu pânico aumentou.

- Não, chefe é... é... é... – ele engoliu seco.

"Será que se eu joga a cabeça de alho nele e sair correndo eu consigo fugir? – não acreditei que ele tinha uma cabeça de alho só faltava, ter um crucifixo. Me aproximei dele na minha velocidade, quase o matando do coração.

- Roger ta sentindo um cheiro estranho! – ele arregalou os olhos.

- N... na... não chefe, não to sentindo nada. – coloquei a mão dentro de seu terno e tirando a cabeça de alho e ergui na frente do seu rosto.

"Agora eu morri, pai nosso que esta no céu..."

- O que é isso Roger? – interrompi sua reza e ele me olhava quase em desespero.

"O que eu falo? O que falo?"

- Sabe E... Edward é uma historia engraçada...

"Devia ter trazido meu crucifixo." – com essa não agüentei e dei uma gargalhada.

- Não se preocupe Roger, sei que você estava só brincando. – o ouvi respirar aliviado. – Diga à gravadora que o CD sairá no tempo previsto, as seções irei amanha. Algo mais?

- Sim, chefe trouxe as meninas de hoje. – a outra vantagem a comida vem até mim de bom grado e muito feliz devo dizer.

- Mande-as entrar. – ele trouxe duas garotas rapidamente, e sorri apreciando o jantar. Elas eram lindas como sempre, belos corpos, e só pensavam em como eu era gostoso, mentes vazias e sem graça. Mais quando a comida vem até você, e muito feliz quem sou eu para reclamar. Roger pigarreou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Chefe, hum... Quer que eu é... é leve as garotas para casa. – me aproximei delas apreciando o cheiro do seu sangue, passei o dedo pelo pescoço, ao simples toque meu elas se arrepiaram.

- Não, Roger pode ir, qualquer coisa te ligo.

"Pobres garotas." – ele pensou pesaroso, e saiu a passos rápidos, quase correndo não pude deixar de rir.

Voltei minha atenção a minhas belas convidadas, a noite prometia. Lógico que elas, não iam gostar como ia acabar.

Seguimos para a sala,eu me deitei no sofá, e elas ficaram me observando, as convidei a se sentar, e ela sentaram no chão, falavam sobre como eu era lindo, e como adoravam minha musica.

Depois de alguns minutos elas bebiam e se drogavam, tinham pensamentos desagradáveis sobre como usariam meu corpo, mas não estava afim no momento, agora eu estava com fome então não ia desperdiçar. Ambas sorriram e olharam para mim ao mesmo tempo, suas mentes gritavam para mim como iriam me devorar, mal sabia elas que eu que iria comer hoje. Elas se aproximaram de mim engatinhando, e foram tentar abrir minha calça.

- Vamos nos divertir. – riam maliciosamente uma para a outra.

"Nossa como ele é gostoso."

- Não faça isso. – tirei suas mãos da minha calça, aquelas meninas eram muito sem graça, tinham uma mente nada agradável.

- Não quer se divertir? – ri malicioso para elas, a gora eu queria me divertir.

Sai do sofá e comecei a engatinhar, elas riram, suas mentes imaginando que tipo de jogos sexuais eu faria, me seguiam engatinhando.

"Oh Deus, que homem maravilhoso."

Ah agora sim, iria me divertir, ainda engatinhando virei de costas, encarando elas e dando meu sorriso sexy, elas estavam louquinha para me agarrar.

Seus pensamentos cada vez mais ousados, quando cheguei perto da parede parei, elas ficaram de joelhos, me observando.

"Quando ele vai nós agarrar?"

"OMG, por favor, me agarra!"

A eu ia agarrá-las mais acho que elas não vão gostar muito do que eu faria em seguida. Continuei engatinhando até me encostar-se à parede, e comecei a subir pela parede, elas me olhavam atônitas.

"OMG que isso"

"Ele... ele..."

Acho que já entenderam.

Continuei subindo ate chegar no teto, e sorri, continuei ate estar parado exatamente, sobre elas, dei meu sorriso torto, e saltei sobre elas, elas ate gritaram ou melhor tentaram, mais fui mais rápido.

Prendi elas com meu peso enquanto mordia seus belos pescoços sugando o seu saboroso sangue. Depois de me alimentar, sai para tomar um ar.

Roger resolveria a bagunça na manhã seguinte, eu iria continuar esperando. Esperando, pois sabia que os outros vampiros, não estavam nada satisfeito.

Como se eu liga-se. Se eles querem briga podem vir.

Pelo menos não estarei mais sozinho.


	4. O Mirante

**O Mirante  
**

**Pov. Bella**

Ao ler a historia dele minha curiosidade, só aumentou.

Sinto muito James, mas agora mais do que nunca sentia uma necessidade de conhecê-lo.

E o primeiro lugar que veio a minha mente foi o pub Mirante. Nas suas musicas, ele sempre mencionava esse lugar.

Talvez ele esteja esperando que Carlisle esteja lá.

Talvez o próprio Edward seja freqüentador de lá.

O que duvido muito, pois pelo que pude perceber a comunidade vampiresca não parece estar entre seus fás. Mas nada me impediria, eu iria essa noite.

Decidida, guardei o diário com cuidado e fui para o banheiro. Já era tarde da noite e era o horário perfeito para ir ao um clube de vampiros.

Vesti-me de um jeito sexy uma blusa preta transparente que dava pra ver meu  
sutiã, calça de couro preta, acentuando bem minhas curvas, e um sobretudo.  
Deixei meus cabelos soltos, fiz uma maquiagem simples sombra preta, e um batom vermelho sangue.

Achar o Mirante foi difícil, mas fiz uma pesquisa na net e baseada nas musicas de Edward, acabei achando. Era um daqueles clubes clandestinos, ficavam em prédios que pareciam abandonados, perto de becos escuros.

Na porta só via uma abertura pequena por onde, um atendente via quem era e decidia se deixava entrar ou não.

Fiquei esperando alguém entrar, para acompanhar.

Chegaram duas moças acompanhadas de um homem, era óbvio que as mulheres eram vampiras, a pele pálida e suas perfeição desconcertante, sem contar o obvio seus olhos negros como a noite.

Me aproximei rápido deles, para parecer que estávamos juntos, assim o atendente imaginaria que fazia parte do grupo. Os seguindo de perto acabei entrando, e me arrependendo no minuto seguinte.

Do lado de dentro parecia uma boate luxuosa, musica sensual ao fundo  
casais se beijando em sofás e pufs que haviam pelo local, mais no fundo uma pista de dança, era um ótimo lugar para ir.

Mas o que acontecia de verdade era. Vampiros seduzindo suas presas, dando beijos sensuais e sugando seu sangue ao mesmo tempo, via as bocas sujas de sangue, e alguns me olhavam enquanto passavam a língua sobre os lábios tirando o sangue como se eu fosse apetitosa.

Fui ate o bar a passos rápidos, e pedi uma bebida qualquer, três pessoas se aproximaram de mim. Uma mulher e dois homens de olhos vermelhos, pele branca como gelo e lindos de morrer.

Minha pulsação ficou a mil ao ter certeza que eram vampiros.

- Olá, está sozinha? – ele me olhava com água na boca, ele era grande e forte, cabelos negros encaracolados e olhos de um vermelho vivo.

- Nã... não estou esperando alguém. - droga minha voz tinha que gaguejar. Ele sorriu para mim.

- E podemos saber quem é seu acompanhante? – a mulher tinha longos cabelos loiros, e feições perfeitas, acho que era a mulher mais linda que já vi. Mas seu sorriso malicioso e seus olhos vermelho faziam meu coração disparar.

- Acho que não conhecem ele é um dos antigos. Carlisle. – foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça, não sei de onde tirei coragem, para consegui mentir na cara dura mais eles parecem ter acreditado.

- Um dos antigos! – o grandão riu sarcasticamente.

- Não tem mais nenhum,a maioria esta escondido embaixo do tapete. – disse o outro que tinha cabelos mel dourado esse era tão alto quanto o outro, mas mais magro e tão belo quanto os outros, e tão assustador quanto.

- Devia ter mais respeito ele pode acabar com vocês. – agora eu tava ferrada.

- Você tem muita coragem. Tem certeza que vem sempre aqui? Não vejo nenhuma marca. – o loiro me perguntou alisando meu pescoço. Engoli em seco, o que eu falo? Melhor continuar dando uma de corajosa.

- Isso porque não viu as outras partes do meu corpo. – dei um sorriso para ele.

Oh meu deus o que estou dizendo? Fiquei louca de vez. Os três sorriram maliciosos.

- Isso é um convite? – grandão disse admirando o meu corpo. Agora já era, entrei em desespero, e podia sentir meu coração disparando.

- E... eu... eu acho que ele não vem, com licença. – sai de lá quase correndo para noite fria.

Coloquei as mãos nos joelhos tomando uma respiração profunda, respirei aliviada e meu coração se acalmando aos pouquinhos, me endireitei e meu coração voltou a disparar ao perceber que não estava sozinha.

Eles me cercaram, o grandão começou a vir em minha direção e me afastei até sentir uma parede contra minhas costas, ele me prensou contra ela, alisando meu pescoço colocando as presas amostra, eu nem respirava.

- N.. na... não por favor... – disse em um fio de voz. Ele colocou os lábios no meu pescoço.

- Shiii,vai doer só um pouquinho. Talvez você ate goste. – ele riu no meu pescoço.

Fechei os olhos esperando a dor, o fim mais só o que veio foi um grito, e não era meu.

Um vento frio passou por mim e fui empurrada para o chão, abri meus olhos, olhando tudo em volta, e não havia nenhum sinal dos vampiros. Vi um movimento nas sombras e arfei ao vê-lo saindo da escuridão para a luz, se mostrando para mim.

Edward.

Ele mesmo aquele deus grego, e estava torcendo o braço do vampiro grandão, e o jogando longe. Os outros dois olhavam em volta assustados e sem pensar muito, os três saíram correndo numa velocidade nada humana. Eu olhava em volta, estava estática tinha imaginando tudo aquilo.

- Bu. – alguém sussurrou na escuridão, e levantei minha cabeça e me deparo com ele dando seu sorriso torto, estendendo sua mão para mim.

Sem pensar muito segurei sua mão fria como gelo, uma corrente elétrica passou por nós, ele me ergueu facilmente sua mão ainda na minha e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele.

Parte superior do formulário

- Você, se saiu muito bem. – eu continuava de boca aberta, não conseguia raciocinar com ele parado na minha frente, me olhando com aquele sorriso torto e a sobrancelha arqueada. – Foi uma ótima performance, mas devia ser mais cuidadosa, Srta... – ele esperava que eu disse-se meu nome.

- Bella, er é o... obrigada. – finalmente consegui dizer alguma coisa.

- Por quê? – ele me perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda, ainda segurando minha mão.

- Por m-me salvar. – disse engolindo seco

- É muita presunção sua. – disse soltando minha mão e passando por seus cabelos bagunçados.

Deus... será que da pra ele ser mais perfeito? Ele continuava com seus olhos prendendo os meus. Eu estava deslumbrada por sua perfeição desconcertante, mas ele me tirou de meus pensamentos, com uma pergunta que eu não esperava.

- Então ,conhece Carlisle? – a Carlisle, deve ser por isso que ele me salvou, fiquei chateada, mas era esperado já que ele estava procurando Carlisle há tanto tempo, reuni o pouco de voz que ainda tinha e o encarei.

- Eu sei varias coisas... – devia ficar quieta.

- Não sabe como ficar viva! – ok agora ele me ofendeu.

- Então temos isso em comum. – falei corajosamente, ele me olhou feio da pra ficar mais lindo acho que não, agora que comecei melhor terminar. – Apesar de eu estar na sua frente e ainda viva. – sorri debochada, ele ficou mais irritado e começou a se aproximar de mim.

- Acho que posso dar um jeito nisso. – oh merda! Já via suas presas a mostra, e mesmo com o coração disparado sabendo que posso morrer eu tinha que saber.

- A sua canção Redentor é sobre a garota do violino? – falei de supetão precisava saber.

Ele não respondeu só ficou me olhando. Se afastou de mim mais continuava olhando em meus olhos, como se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa escondida, mas sem me responder. Tomando a coragem que nem sabia que tinha o desafiei.

- É. – afirmei como se soubesse a resposta, que no caso eu sabia.

- É? – ele disse como se fosse ele quem tivesse perguntado. – O que mais você acha que sabe? – deu seu sorriso torto e se aproximava de mim novamente, eu quase não respirava.

- Eu... – não consegui terminar ele já estava com a mão na minha cintura, eu mal respirava, não conseguia pensar direito, principalmente quando ele me tocou.

- Esta tremendo? – ele sentia meu nervosismo.

- É o frio. – disse em um fio de voz, ele sorriu subindo sua mão e tocando em meu pescoço, minha pele esquentou.

- Ainda esta com frio? – ele estava muito, muito próximo, balancei a cabeça negando, frio era ultima coisa que sentia. - Vamos, fale mais sobre mim. – ele sussurrava no meu ouvido, se ele não estivesse me segurando, com certeza cairia, pois minhas pernas estão bambas.

- O que você quer... – engoli em seco.

- O que eu quero? – ele me prensava na parede ainda me segurando com uma mão, em minha cintura.

- Você anseia... – sua mão desceu do meu pescoço para meu braço e pegou minha mão levando ao seu rosto, ele beijou meus dedos, e começou a levar minha mão para cima da minha cabeça.

- O que eu anseio? – Edward prensou meu dedo em algo afiado em um caco de vidro acho e gemi ao sentir o corte, o sangue quente manchando meu dedo.

- Ahh...

- O que eu anseio? – voltou a perguntar, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, levou meu dedo ate a boca e começou a chupar o sangue.

Lutava para raciocinar, mas estava difícil. Isso era a coisa mais erótica que já vi. Engolindo em seco, me forcei a lembrar das palavras do diário, que eram coisas que eu também ansiava.

- Andar, entre os vivos... – ele parou de chupar meu dedo, e continuou me fitando. Eu falava entre sussurros. – Deixar sua existência de solidão. – ele me soltou, e desviou o olhar do meu.

- Bem, sabia que tinha deixado meu diário em algum lugar. – ele voltou a me fitar. – Foi uma boa leitura? – falou amargamente, e comecei a me aproximar dele.

- Fiquei tocada.

- É mesmo. – balancei a cabeça afirmativamente ele se aproximou mais, ficamos tão próximos, que quase não respirávamos ele roçava seus lábios nos meus me arrepiei toda, a corrente elétrica voltou a correr por nós.

Voltei a respirar entreabrindo meus lábios, ele achou que era um convite, pois aprofundou o beijo, sua língua gelada invadindo minha boca, dançando em minha boca, causando arrepios por todo meu corpo, era uma das melhores sensações da minha vida.

Queria mais, mas precisava respirar acho que ele percebeu meu esforço, desceu os lábios ate meu pescoço, dava beijos e chupões, estava arfando já, senti seus dentes arranhando minha pele, e meu coração disparou. Eu queria isso, queria mais do que só beijos e caricias.

Edward deve ter pensado que eu, estava com medo, pois parou.

- Não se preocupe Bella, sua espécie nunca satisfaz minha sede. – sussurrou e começou a se afastar de mim.

Como ele pode ir assim eu queria mais, mas é lógico que não tive coragem de dizer, mas antes dele ir lembrei-me de outra coisa sobre ele, e sem pensar já tinha soltado as palavras.

- Sei de uma coisa que não esta no diário. – ele parou mais não me olhou.

- O que? – virou-se para mim com a sua sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você ainda tem o violino, não tem? – Edward não disse nada. – Não? Desculpe errar é humano, afinal. – não sei por que o provoquei, mas quando vi já era tarde e já tinha falado.

Ele fez uma posição de ataque e veio flutuando, ate mim como se fosse me atacar, me abaixei dando um gritinho, mas o ataque nunca veio, ele passou direto.

Ao olhar em volta percebi que estava sozinha de novo, me levantei e fui embora, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Cheguei a meu apartamento, corri para o chuveiro não acreditava que vi Edward, ou melhor, não acreditava que ele tinha me beijado, só de pensar nas sensações que seu toque me causava... nunca pensei que pudesse sentir algo tão forte e intenso.

Precisava pensar, tinha que vê-lo de novo. Mas de manhã, agora precisava dormir e pensar em tudo que havia, acontecido.

Depois do banho fui para a cama, adormeci rapidamente, mas meus sonhos foram povoados com Edward a noite toda,com seus beijos, seu toque, sua presença marcante, queria mais, precisava de mais, isso me fez decidir, vou para a America.

Na manhã seguinte, arrumei minhas coisas, liguei para o aeroporto fiz reserva para Los Angeles, iria me encontrar com meu deus grego, coloquei seu diário na mala, era um dos motivos para vê-lo.

Tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei e sai sem pensar muito, ou poderia desistir. Peguei um taxi ate o aeroporto. Já estava quase embarcando, quando me lembrei de James, ia ficar fora um tempo tinha que avisá-lo, ele sempre foi legal comigo. Peguei meu celular e liguei para ele.

- Alô quem é?

- James... – ele me interrompeu antes de eu continuar, sua voz tensa, mostrava sua preocupação.

- Bella é você? Onde está? Não veio trabalhar, não me ligou. – como dizer isso a ele, vai de uma vez.

- James vou pra America, vou ver ele.

- Bella você ficou louca, como assim? Você nem o conhece!

- Eu o conheci ontem... – suspirei sem saber mais o que dizer, o aviso que meu voo sairia em breve, era o que eu precisava, não havia mais nada a dizer, minha decisão já estava tomada. – James tenho que desligar meu voo já vai sair.

- Bella... não espera...

- Tchau James.

- Bel... – desliguei antes que ele tente me convencer, mas duvido muito que ele consiga.

Já tinha me decidido, eu iria encontra-lo, tinha que vê-lo e logo, pois se o que diziam era verdade, os vampiros não estavam muito felizes com Edward e se o matassem.

Não sei por que, mas meu coração já se apertava com a possibilidade. Mas eu iria vê-lo custe o que custar, e quem sabe continuar de onde paramos.


	5. Reencontros

**Reencontros**

**Pov. Edward**

Estava em minha cama pensando na noite anterior, ela não sai da minha mente.

Quem era ela?

Quando ela mencionou Carlisle, imaginei milhões de possibilidades. Mas sua mente fechada para mim, só deixou tudo mais confuso. Pretendia segui-la, conseguir as respostas que sua mente não queria me dar.

Mas quando vi na mente dos vampiros que pretendiam ataca-la, tive que fazer alguma coisa, tinha uma sensação que devia protegê-la. Cuidar dela, proteger sua fragilidade humana.

Grunhi. O que ela estava fazendo comigo, seu cheiro maravilhoso me dominava, fazendo esquecer tudo. Ela me despertava sensações jamais sentidas antes, seus olhos tão profundos e misteriosos, seus lábios vermelhos e cheios era como se implorassem por beijos, tudo nela era convidativo, e senti-la tão próximo... Aaah, beija-la foi inevitável.

Ela era muito bonita tinha que admitir, mas muito intrometida. Sorri para mim mesmo ao avistar meu violino, ela era muito esperta, muito observadora. Achava que me conhecia só porque leu meu diário, humana boba. Não sabe que sou um monstro, só o que trago com a minha presença é morte.

Suspirei ao me lembrar de que não estava só.

Ouvia os pensamentos da minha banda, no andar de baixo. Eram crianças, Jess, Mike e Ben, não me atrapalhavam, e eram muito obedientes, mas só pensavam besteiras. Nessas horas queria poder dormir, queria me desligar do mundo.

Estava tentando relaxar, me desligar de tudo por alguns momentos, quando uma sensação estranha me dominou. Como se alguém me chama-se, era como uma força me puxando para algo inevitável. Imagens estranhas vieram a minha mente, como pensamentos, mas não eram meus.

_ "Edward, Edward"_

Era uma voz melódica e doce me chamava, mas não conseguia perceber de onde vinha.

_ "Edward estou chegando, não ficara mais só, ficaremos juntos"_

Abri meus olhos olhando em volta atentamente, estava atônito. Aqueles pensamentos não eram meus, de quem eram? Eles me lembravam... não, não podia ser, ela a nossa rainha **_Akasha_**. Mas como podia, ela devia estar a milhões de quilômetros de mim, não era possível ouvir seus pensamentos.

Parecia loucura demais, tentei mais uma vez relaxar. Tentar ouvir algo, me conectar com essa voz desconhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar. Coloquei uma musica alta no meu mp4, com meus fones de ouvidos abafando os sons a minha volta, tentando relaxar um pouco, fechei os olhos esvaziando a mente, na esperança de ouvir novamente.

Ao invés da voz senti uma presença muito conhecida minha, parecia muito próximo. Mas não podia ser talvez estivesse imaginando. Ele não estaria aqui depois de tanto tempo. Tentei relaxar, mas senti a presença novamente, parecia que ia me tocar, levantei num salto abrindo os olhos, olho em volta e percebo uma pintura minha. Era eu? Cantando. Sim definitivamente. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele realmente estava aqui **_Carlisle_**.

Desci as escadas em um flash e lá estava Carlisle, não tinha mudado nada, e quando eu digo que ele não mudou, eu não digo na aparerência dah, eu sei que ele é um vampiro eu digo nas roupas mesmo estilo do sec. Passado. E pensamentos também pelo jeito.

"Edward, tem um mau gosto para decoração". – claro que ele não ia gostar do meu estilo de vida moderno, ele era antiquado antes, e parecia não ter mudado nada.

- Carlisle, o que faz aqui? – rosnei as palavras, que é eu não ia perdoá-lo fácil ele me abandonou há minha própria sorte.

- Edward, quanto tempo. – ele sorriu, não parecendo ligar por eu estar bravo.

- Então, veio pedir um autografo? – é eu ia zuar mesmo, mas ele parecia não estar com paciência para minhas birras.

- Não pensa em mais ninguém não é mesmo?

"Você não é o único vampiro. Como pode ser tão egoísta?" – agora ele me irritou.

- Não existe mais ninguém. Foi isso que me ensinou isso.

"Ainda esta bravo."

- É lógico que estou. – o que ele queria some, me deixa a minha própria sorte, e eu tenho que recebê-lo bem?

"Meu filho, não devia ter ido daquele jeito."

- Vamos esquecer as velhas desavenças.

"Senti sua falta filho." – podia ver por seu olhar triste que ele estava arrependido, e tanto suas palavras como pensamentos me imploravam para entendê-lo.

- Somos vampiros, não esquecemos as desavenças, as cultivamos. – sorri para ele sentia sua falta também. – Como me achou? – eu era um astro, conhecidos por todos era só perguntar por ai para saber onde eu estava, mas não sabia que ele tinha contatos para me achar.

- Sou seu criador sempre sei onde esta. – ele sorriu para mim. – Ou era só procurar a casa mais horrorosa do bairro. – Carlisle sempre preocupado com a classe e sofisticação. Ou seja velharias.

Rolei os olhos o abraçando pelos ombros.

- Venha velho amigo, lhe mostrarei como os astros vivem.

Ele riu, mas me seguiu. O levei para um enorme autidor da minha banda com uma enorme foto minha entre os jovens humanos que peguei para ser meus protegidos. Sentamos na beirada olhando os carros caminhando como se não houvesse grandes preocupações em suas vidas. O que de fato não havia, os problemas eram no mundo dos vampiros.

- Impressionante. – murmurou Carlisle, mas ele não estava realmente impressionado.

- Olhe para eles, meus fás. Eles me idolatram, sou um Deus para eles.

"Tudo o que sempre quis."

- Exatamente. – ele riu, mas ficou sério de repente.

- Temos um problema Edward. Ela se libertou.

- Ela?

"Se concentre Edward. Não pode ouvi-la?"

Me concentrei deixando minha mente limpa, e prestando bem atenção podia senti-la. Seus pensamentos ao longe, mas claramente iam ganhando forma em minha mente.

"Edward, Edward." – sobressaltei-me, ela acordou. Era ela que me chamava.

- Ela acordou.

"Não mais falta pouco. – essa informação me pegou de surpresa.

- Que venha então, estarei esperando. – como se eu tivesse medo dela, mas o que ela podia querer comigo.

- Cuidado Edward, não se brinca com Akasha. Ela é poderosa demais, ela começou a se mover quando você assumiu o que era para o mundo.

- O que espera que eu faça?

"Lute conosco." – lutar? Mas porque? Ela não é nossa rainha, não lhe devemos respeito?

- Eu e os outros anciões estamos preocupados.

"Nunca se sabe do que ela é capaz."

- Vocês vão enfrenta-la? Porque não mata-la agora?

"Não é possível."

- Temos que esperar ela acordar. – eu não sabia o que dizer, Carlisle entendeu meu silencio como preocupação.

- Não se preocupe Edward, nós o protegeremos. – ele achava que eu estava com medo?

"Edward juntos podemos derrota-la."

- Carlisle não estou com medo. Mas não sei o que dizer, não sei se devo lutar.

- Edward ela vai matar tudo, ela não tem controle. – eu ainda não concordava com aquilo o que eu tinha a ver com isso.

Carlisle percebia minha relutância em concordar com ele. O que ele temia?

Parte inferior do formulário

- Filho, não tem que responder agora.

"Mais pense bem, não sabemos do que ela é capaz."

- Eu vou pensar, não estou dizendo não. Mas preciso pensar.

"Melhor que nada." – ele me lançava seu sorriso paternal, um sorriso que era difícil admitir, mas senti falta.

- Eu tenho que ir, compromissos de rockstar. – murmurei querendo partir essa conversa não ia levar a lugar nenhum, e nem sabia por que era tão importante ter minha ajuda. O que ela queria comigo.

"Esta bem, mas vou te procurar de novo, quero te apresentar a alguém que talvez te convença. – assenti com a cabeça e sai levitando, sem me despedir.

Precisava pensar agora. Não só os vampiros queriam me matar, mas ela também estava vindo. O que ela queria? Porque justo eu? Será que por revelar nossos segredos, a irritou tanto a ponto de fazê-la acordar. Isso não, já que ela sempre viveu as claras, os pensamentos de mais cedo voltaram a minha mente.

_"Edward estou chegando, não ficara mais só, ficaremos juntos."_

O que aquilo siguinificava? Seja o que for só me restava esperar, sentia que não ia demorar. Akasha logo iria acordar.  
**  
Pov. Bella**

Cheguei em Los Angeles, era meio dia, precisa arrumar um hotel. Peguei um taxi pedindo para o motorista me indicar um aceitável ele me levou ate um hotel simples, ficava perto da praia.

Fiz o chekin, e fui direto para o quarto, era um quarto bonito todo azul com detalhes em branco, uma cama de casal, um banheiro grande. Era bem aconchegante, arrumei minhas coisas e fui tomar um banho.

Amanhã sem falta eu o veria. Será que ele gostaria de me ver de novo? Tinha tantas duvidas, mas não ia desistir. O nosso encontro não saia da minha cabeça, o beijo dele... eu tinha que sentir de novo, aquela sensação, era inebriante. Aquela corrente elétrica que passou por nós, tinha certeza, não fui só eu que senti, ele sentiu também.

Minhas duvidas seriam tiradas amanhã. Já tinha uma ideia de como vê-lo, só esperava que desse certo.

[...]

Não acredito que to assim pareço uma adolescentes, me olhava no espelho de novo, estava com os cabelos soltos usando um vestido preto tomara que caia curto e apertado, batia nas minhas coxas, acentuando bem as minhas curvas, meia calça preta transparente, botas que ia ate meus joelhos. Visual pra matar.

Passei uma sombra preta e batom vermelhos sangue, coloquei alguns brincos, um colar com um pingente de cruz e alguns anéis.

Dei mais uma conferida, estava gótica e sexy o suficiente, com certeza se pergunta para que? Preciso ser gótica, ora são assim as fás do meu Edward, é eu já o chamava de meu. Se eu tivesse sorte talvez ficasse com ele hoje.

Terminei de dar os últimos retoques, peguei uma mochila e coloquei um pouco de dinheiro, meu celular e não podia esquecer o diário. Pertencia a ele, me sentia na obrigação de devolver.

Peguei um taxi dando o endereço de uma gravadora. Chegando lá estava lotado de belas mulheres todas, vestidas iguais a mim, todas góticas, e todas com o mesmo objetivo conhecer Edward o vampiro.

Duas garotas de sorte passariam a noite com Edward. Pelo menos é o que diziam os sites de fofocas, sempre duas eram levadas pelo seu agente. Juntei-me a elas, esperávamos o agente dele que escolheria só duas entre nós.

Ele chegou em uma limusine preta. Ao sair todas ficaram em volta dele se mostrando, não tinha ideia do que fazer. Como chamar a atenção dele, para que ele me levasse, mas era minha única chance. Me enfiei no meio das mulheres ate chegar no famoso agente esperando que ele me notasse.

**Pov Edward**

As palavras de Carlisle não saiam da minha mente será, que devia ajuda-los, uma guerra era ultima coisa em que pensava, não entendia que mal tinha viver as claras. Eu vivia, e os humanos não me caçavam, não ligavam para mim, ate me amavam.

Eu era como um deus para eles, não precisava nem caçar, a comida vinha de bom grado para mim e ate morria feliz. Minha banda tinham saído, foram em uma raive, não estava com humor. Pedi ao Roger que me arruma-se duas garotas, queria me divertir. Mas do meu modo, e esquecer tudo sobre o que Carlisle havia me falado.

Estava esperando, Roger chegar, já ansioso para ver que belezas ele trouxe dessa vez. Ouvi o carro estacionando na garagem, e daqui de dentro conseguia, ouvir os pensamentos de Roger.

"Pobres garotas." – Roger não era muito original sempre os mesmos pensamentos chatos, na maioria das vezes até o ignorava.

"Vou conhecê-lo, não acredito nisso, vou conhecê-lo." – com certeza uma fá, eram todas louquinhas por mim.

Me concentrei nos pensamentos e franzi as sobrancelhas, cadê a outra? Só ouvia dois pensamentos. O que aconteceu, fiquei me concentrando tentando ouvir, mais parecia que só tinha os dois no carro. Roger e a fá excitada para me conhecer.

Bem já que era só uma, iria servir, fiquei nas sombras como sempre, adorava assustar o Roger, ouvia seus passos, e não só os seus, os de seus acompanhantes também. Então ele não estava só com uma garota, tinha mais uma, como era possível? Não conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos, a única que era fechada para mim era...

Parte inferior do formulário

- Chefe cheguei com as moças. – sai das sombras o assustando, ele deu um pulo.

"Caramba qualquer dia vou ter um infarto." – não pude deixar de rir, Roger se assustava muito fácil.

- Chefe, você me assustou, não percebi que estava ai. – dei um sorriso de deboche

- Com certeza você não me veria. – ele pigarreou desconcertado, e fingido não perceber meu comentário, chamou as moças que estavam atrás dele.

- Por aqui. – disse ele as chamando, uma loira baixinha, super sorridente vinha na frente ela era gostosinha.

- Oi Edward. OMG não acredito que estou te conhecendo, só uma grande fãs sua.

"OMG é ele, é ele eu te amooooo." – nossa nem nos pensamentos ela calava a boca. Estava me dando dor de cabeça.

Sorri meu sorriso torto e assenti com a cabeça, ela deslumbrada se calou na hora quase não respirava. Desviei minha atenção para a outra moça. Atrás dela estava uma bela morena. Muito sexy, ela sorriu para mim.

- Bu. – não acreditei que ela tinha vindo aqui, ela era doida, ou é um robe perseguir vampiros.

- Bu, pra você também. – sorri de volta para ela, nós ficamos nos encarando, não conseguia quebrar o contato visual com ela, de novo, lá estava ela me prendendo com seus belos olhos castanhos, e sua boca que implorava beijos.

Roger e a matraca ficavam nos olhando, sem entender nada.

"Será que Edward esta bem?"

"O que ele vê nessa baranga? Sou muito mais bonita que ela, bla, bla, bla..." – a matraca me lembrou que não estávamos sozinhos.

- Roger pode levar, a matraca embora.

- Só uma hoje chefe? Ok. – murmurou nem esperando a resposta.

"Se salvo. Pobrezinha da outra."

- Mas.. eu queria ficar. Pra onde vamos?

- Vem querida, acredite é melhor assim. – ele a levava para saída, sem realmente prestar a atenção no que ela dizia.

- Ainda posso ir aos bastidores e conhece o resto da banda? – ate sumir ainda a ouvia falando, ou pensando, era agonizante.

Ficamos sozinhos eu e Bella, ela ainda sorria para mim, mas o que ela queria comigo.

- Porque esta me seguindo? – estava sério, tentava mais uma vez em vão ler sua mente.

Ela começo a mexer na mochila que ela trazia consigo, e tirou um livro, que me era muito familiar.

- Eu queria lhe devolver isso. – meu diário? Porque estava me devolvendo, ela sempre me surpreendia, não só sua mente era um mistério para mim, como suas ações também.

- O que você quer de mim? – ela engoliu em seco como se estivesse tomando coragem para falar.

- Quero que me mostre como é. – ela era definitivamente louca, não tinha mais duvidas

- Não tenho tempo para isso.

- Pensei que tempo era tudo que um vampiro tinha.

- Não esse vampiro.

- Ah, claro os outros vampiros vão vir atrás de você. – ela começou a se aproximar de mim.

- Não precisa ficar sozinho, fique comigo. – ela se aproximava mais. – Por favor, fique comigo. – ela colou seu corpo no meu.

- Fique comigo. – ela sussurrava no meu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Você tem certeza. – ela dava beijos no meu pescoço. Ela ergueu o rosto para mim olhando em meus olhos, e assentiu. Eu me posicionei atrás dela, passando as mãos pelo seu corpo.

-Vai ser doloroso, és humana, esta presa em sua pele ainda. - ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar o nervosismo.

- Eu, não tenho medo, quero ficar com você. – ela era definitivamente louca.

- Você confia em mim. – ela assentiu. – Feche os olhos. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, e a senti se arrepiar.


	6. Primeira vez

_**Primeira Vez**_

**Pov. Bella**

Não acreditava que estava ali, ou melhor, não acreditava que disse para Edward, o quanto eu queria estar com ele, e o melhor ele tinha me aceitado, seu toque me queimava e sentia calafrios por todo o meu corpo. Quando ele me perguntou se eu confiava nele, não menti mesmo nos conhecendo há pouco tempo sentia que era certo estar ali.

Quando ele me mandou fechar os olhos me arrepiei toda, e não hesitei em fazer o que ele me pedia.

Fechei meus olhos sentindo sua respiração na minha nuca, ele mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha, sentia choques elétricos por todo o meu corpo. Ele me virou para ficarmos frente a frente, roçando seus lábios por minha pele, deixando um rastro de fogo aonde ele me tocava.

Edward roçou seus lábios nos meus e me beijou, entreabri meus lábios para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo e mais uma vez sua língua gelada invadiu minha boca, mais dessa vez aproveitei, o beijando com paixão o deixando ver o quanto eu o desejava.

Ele separou nossos lábios para que eu pudesse respirar.

Sem tirar os lábios da minha pele, senti suas mãos frias puxando o meu vestido, me lembrei de que estava sem sutiã, e ruborizei ao sentir o vestido caindo aos meus pés, ele parou de me beijar, mas não tive coragem de abrir os olhos.

Suas mãos frias voltaram para meu corpo deslizando sobre minhas coxas, o senti retirando minhas botas, suas mãos continuaram subindo pelas minhas pernas até a minha meia-calça, ele a retirou delicadamente.

Senti sua respiração fria em meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar e sua mão gelada tocar meu seio nu, e em um movimento ele tomou o outro com a boca o sugando.

**Pov. Edward**

Ela fechou os olhos confiando em mim totalmente, eu respirava em sua nuca fazendo-a se arrepiar, comecei a morder o lóbulo da sua orelha, a virei para poder olhar seu belo rosto, eu passava meus lábios por sua pele quente sentindo seu cheiro me inebriar sua boca me chamava.

Não resistindo mais rocei meus lábios nos seus e a beijei, ela entreabriu seus lábios me convidando para aprofundar o beijo, o que não demorei a fazer invadindo sua boca com a minha língua sentido sua respiração quente, não foi como o nosso primeiro beijo foi melhor. Ela me beijava com paixão e desejo, me levando a loucura, não queria parar mais, mas sabia que ela precisava respirar e afastei meus lábios do dela, mas rapidamente voltei a encostar a boca em seu corpo, e sem tirar os lábios de sua pele aproveitei para retirar seu vestido, o puxei delicadamente.

Ele deslizava sobre seu corpo revelando suas belas curvas e seus lindos seios, não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la ruborizar, fiquei admirando seu corpo, mais tinha urgência em sentir seu gosto. Retirei suas botas e a meia-calça, fiquei de pé e suspirei em seu pescoço sentindo ela se arrepiar, adorei poder provocar essas reações nela.

Sem me conter toquei seu seio nu a fazendo arfar, num movimento rápido tomei o outro com a boca e comecei a sugar. Dava chupões beijos e lambidas, ela segurava meus cabelos dando leves gemidos, me deixando mais excitado, a cada gemido. Voltei à atenção para seu rosto ela estava de olhos abertos.

**Pov. Bella**

Edward sugava meu seio me levando à loucura, segurava seus cabelos com força o mantendo no lugar, abri meus olhos e Edward me olhava intensamente, sem desviar o olhar direcionei minhas mãos para a sua camisa a tirando.

Minhas mãos deslizavam por seu peito nu, descendo por sua barriga bem definida, o senti arfar quando acariciei seu membro sobre a calça, desabotoei e a vi caindo por suas pernas fortes deixando a mostra sua boxer preta.

Edward me pegou no colo e voltou a capturar meus lábios com um beijo urgente, em uma velocidade nada humana me levou para seu quarto.

**Pov. Edward**

Bella continuava me olhando senti, suas pequenas mãos tirando minha camisa, ela acariciava meu peito nu, causando arrepios por todo meu corpo quando suas mãos tocaram meu membro sobre a calça, arfei não pude me controlar.

Quando ela desabotoou fazendo a calça escorregar sobre minhas pernas, já não agüentava mais a peguei no colo tomei seus lábios de forma urgente, e a levei para meu quarto na minha velocidade de vampiro.

**Pov. Bella**

Me deitou na cama ficando sobre mim, ele distribuiu beijos sobre meu corpo, sua língua deslizava desde meu pescoço ate minha barriga, ele continuo descendo e com os dentes arrancou minha calcinha, olhou para mim dando seu sorriso torto me fazendo ruborizar.

Suas mãos acariciavam minhas coxas, subindo para meu sexo já úmido ele introduziu um dedo, me fazendo arfar seus movimentos rápidos me fazendo ter espasmos.

**Pov. Edward**

Coloquei Bella sobre minha cama deitando sobre ela a beijando ardentemente, distribui beijos pelo seu corpo seminu, pescoço, ombros, seios e barriga, a calcinha ainda cobria seu sexo sem me conter com os dentes a arranquei, olhei para Bella esperando vela assustada, ela somente ruborizou e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Acariciava suas coxas minhas mãos subindo de encontro ao seu sexo já úmido, introduzi um dedo, a fazendo arfar, podia ouvir seu coração batendo muito rápido, movimentava meu dedo a fazendo se contorcer de prazer.

**Pov. Bella**

Não agüentava mais.

- Edward... eu... vou... – não pude terminar explodi em prazer.

Senti-o passando sua língua gelada, entre minhas coxas e subindo ate meu sexo, provando o meu gozo, com certeza me preparando para recebê-lo.

Segurei sua cabeça o puxando para mim, ele me beijou novamente, aproveitei para ficar sobre ele. Edward me olhava maliciosamente, sorri para ele sentando sobre seu membro esfregando nossas intimidades.

Seus olhos escuros pelo desejo me excitavam, comecei a dar beijos molhados no seu peito e fui descendo ate sua barriga perfeita, alisava seu membro sobre o tecido que já podia sentir estar mais do que pronto, rapidamente tirei sua boxer deixando sua ereção à mostra.

**Pov. Edward**

Ela já não agüentava mais se contorcia de prazer com meu toque.

- Edward... eu. Vou... – ela explodiu, deixando seu mel escorrer por suas belas coxas, queria sentir seu gosto e passei a língua por sua coxa a provando, continuei subindo ate chegar a seu sexo minha língua brincava com seu clitóris, a preparando para me receber.

Bella puxou meu rosto fazendo nossos olhares se encontrarem, voltei a beijar sua boca, ela aproveitou minha distração para ficar por cima, já imaginando o que viria sorri maliciosamente para ela.

Bella me deu um sorriso safado e sentou sobre meu membro, esfregando nossas intimidades me deixando louco de desejo.

Ela distribuía beijos molhados pelo peito e ia descendo, alisava meu membro me deixando cada vez mais louco, senti suas mãos puxando minha boxer, a deixando ver o quanto a desejava, virei sobre ela, para ficar por cima novamente, olhando em seus olhos a penetrei de uma vez.

**Pov. Bella**

Edward estava louco de desejo e podia sentir, ele me virou ficando por cima, e sem tirar seus olhos dos meus me penetrou de uma vez, me fazendo arfar, ele era muito grande, senti um desconforto, que foi logo substituído por prazer.

Ele começou num vai e vem lento, minha respiração estava descontrolada, gemia seu nome e arranhava suas costas fortes, o que parecia o deixava mais louco, pois o ritmo aumentava e já sentia meu baixo ventre se contraindo e os espasmos aumentando, mas quando sua pélvis roçou em meu clitóris, eu vim e o meu orgasmo desencadeou o dele, que veio com força dentro de mim. Chegamos juntos ao ápice seu liquido gelado me inundou, me preenchendo de forma deliciosa, estava exausta e feliz, ele deitou ao meu lado, sentia sua respiração na minha pele.

O cansaço me dominou adormeci em sua cama sentindo seu cheiro nos lençóis.

**Pov. Edward**

Parte inferior do formulário

Me movimentava devagar para ela se acostumar com o meu tamanho, a mulher era apertada como uma virgem, ela arranhava minhas costas com força, gemendo meu nome me deixando louco de desejo. A cada gemido aumentava o ritmo, já sentindo que ela estava próxima de chegar ao clímax, estocava mais forte, nossos corpos estavam grudados minha pélvis esfregando seu clitóris, seu corpo tremia sob o meu, seus olhos fechados de prazer, e só podia olhar pra ela, cada vez mais excitado.

Empurrei meu pau mais fundo bati a pélvis contra seu clitóris novamente e ela veio, sua boceta esmagando meu pau me fez vir com ela, chegamos ao ápice juntos, meu gozo a inundou e foi o céu me derramar dentro dela, deitei ao seu lado respirando em sua pele quente.

Bella dormia tão calma, tão serena, sua presença dominava o ambiente, admirava seu rosto, alisando com as pontas dos dedos seus lábios vermelhos e uma sensação estranha me dominou, seria isso paz?

Senti uma presença que me fez desviar os olhos da bela morena em minha cama, me sentei com um rosnado, justo agora, bufei insatisfeito ele tinha voltado.

Vesti minha calça dando uma ultima olhada em Bella, ela parecia morta para o mundo, sorrindo desci para a sala, Carlisle e uma mulher estavam me esperando. Quem era ela, nunca a tinha visto antes

- Ola Edward. – ele sorriu para mim.

- Carlisle, quem é sua amiga? – ela era linda, tinha o rosto em formato de coração, cabelos cor mel que desciam ate suas costas e olhos pretos como os meus, uma vampira sem duvida.

- Edward essa é Esme.

"Disse que traria alguém para falar contigo".

Esme, quem era ela Carlisle nunca me falara sobre ela, na verdade ele nunca me apresentara outro vampiro.

- Esme é uma ânsia, assim como eu, Akasha a transformou. – Akasha de novo, esse assunto estava irritando já.

- Edward é muito bom conhecê-lo, Carlisle sempre fala de você.

"Não vai adiantar de nada ele é muito orgulhoso". – ela pensou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Curioso ele nunca falou de você. – sorri, ela forçou um sorriso.

"Simpatia em pessoa". – essa mulher tava me irritando vem na minha casa e fica me ofendendo, bufei contrariado.

- Esme, não é? – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Olha da pra vocês falarem o que querem de uma vez?

"Homem chato, nem parece filho do Carlisle." – agora ela ia ouvir.

- Deve ser por que não sou filho dele. – ela me olhou espantada. – Que foi papai não contou que seu filhinho lê mentes? – dei um sorriso de deboche.

Ela pareceu muito desconfortável, também pensou mal de mim desde que me viu.

- Desculpe Edward, me esqueci do seu dom. – ela pareceu-me sincera, assenti.

- Mais o que te trouxe ate minha casa, também quer um autografo? – não podia perder a chance de zoar.

- Edward tenha respeito Esme podia ser sua mãe.

"Edward, ela é muito especial, não seja mal educado" – até parece que Carlisle gosta dela.

- Ok, ok. Vou me comportar, mas me digam, como vão me convencer a lutar do lado de vocês? – estava curioso, o que ela sabia que podia mudar o que eu pensava de tudo isso.

- Edward sei que você é uma boa pessoa, sei disso baseado na sua primeira vitima. – ok agora ele apelou.

- E a moça do violino, Edward você não vê Akasha mata tudo. Ela não tem controle. – eu não ligava mais.

Quando ele me abandonou eu mudei não ligo mais para os humanos, são só comida.

- Esme foi uma das primeiras vitimas de Akasha, ela tinha uma família, um marido uma filha, ela perdeu tudo. – Esme pareceu triste com as lembranças, mais e eu tinha uma vida também.

- Edward, eu vim aqui a pedido de Carlisle, talvez ouvindo minha historia você mude de ideia.

"O que duvido muito", - nem ela acreditava nisso como esperava me convencer?

**Pov. Bella**

_- Tia Esme, tia Esme. – eu chamava por ela, ela adentrou o quarto preocupada._

- Aqui minha pequena Bella.

- Tia Esme, não quero ir me deixe ficar.

_- Minha pequena eu queria que pudesse ficar, mais aqui não é o seu lugar. Tem que ficar com os iguais a você, os da sua espécie._

- Mas tia Esme eu amo não quero ir.

Ela chorava, chorava lagrimas de sangue, e não me deixava confortá-la, e sempre me afastava.

Sentei com um sobressalto, o mesmo sonhos, sempre o mesmo sonho.

Levantei olhando em volta reconhecendo o quarto de Edward. Ele não estava, sorri ao lembrar o que fizemos, será que ele ainda me quer? Onde ele esta, me enrolei no lençol, olhava o quarto curiosa, observava seus CDs, suas roupas, seu cheiro em tudo me inebriava.

Queria vê-lo, estar com ele, me enrolei no lençol saindo do quarto descendo as escadas, sua voz doce e aveludada vinha da sala.

Conforme me aproximava da sala, ouvia mais vozes ele não estava sozinho, era um homem e uma mulher, a voz dela me era familiar, quem seriam? Devia voltar para o quarto Edward podia se zangar comigo, mas a voz da mulher me deixou muito curiosa uma espiadela não ia fazer mal, talvez eles nem me notassem.

Aproximei-me mais, mas ao ouvir um nome estaquei onde estava.

- Esme foi uma das primeiras vitimas de Akasha, ela tinha uma família, um marido uma filha, ela perdeu tudo.

Esme estava aqui, não deve ser outra, Esme deve ser um nome bastante comum...

- Edward, eu vim aqui a pedido de Carlisle, talvez ouvindo minha historia você mude de ideia.

Mais ao ouvir sua voz doce, não pode me segurar, fui ate a sala. Era como se meu sonho se tornasse realidade, o mesmo rosto em formato de coração, seus cabelos cor mel que desciam ate suas costas, os olhos pretos, a pele branca, igual a de Edward, tive certeza, nunca foi um sonho ela existia.

- Tia Esme. – todos olharam para mim, mas não podia me importar com a atenção em mim, era ela.

Tia Esme estava aqui.


	7. Revelações

**Revelações**

**Pov. Edward**

- Tia Esme? – Bella?

Não tínhamos percebido sua aproximação, Esme e Carlisle pareciam em choque, não entendia o motivo, era por ela estar aqui, ou talvez fosse o fato dela estar somente com o lençol enrolando em seu corpo nu.

Seus pensamentos eram confusos  
"Bella aqui, como?" – como Carlisle conhecia Bella?

"Minha pequena? não, não..." – Esme parecia agoniada.

- Tia Esme, é você mesma? – ela parecia feliz e confusa, ate eu estava confuso.

- Sim minha pequena Bella. – sua mente inundou de lembranças. Esme era parente de Bella.

Esme se lembrava de Bella pequena, abraçando e dizendo que a amava, seus pensamentos eram tristes assim como seu olhar, Carlisle sabia dos sentimentos de Esme e sabia quem era Bella.

- Carlisle o que esta acontecendo? – estava irritado já.

"Calma Edward depois te explico..." – Bella voltou sua atenção para nós.

- Esse que é o Carlisle?

"Ela me conhece? Você contou para ela? – pelo visto hoje o dia ia ser longo.

- Ela leu meu diário. – falei dando de ombros.

"Ela é sua fá, o que ela faz aqui?".

Parte inferior do formulário

- Carlisle, quem tem que fazer perguntas aqui sou eu. Você trás essa mulher aqui, e vem com essa historia de tia. O que esta acontecendo?

"Calma Edward, Esme vai contar".

Bella não estava entendendo nada. Acredite ela não era a única.

- Edward porque fica falando com ele como se ele te pergunta-se alguma... – ela arregalou os olhos parecendo se lembrar de algo. – Merda você lê pensamentos. – ela ficou muito vermelha, franzi a sobrancelha, imaginando o que será que ela pode ter pensado, para estar tão vermelha.

Sorri para ela tentando acalmá-la.

- Não se preocupe Bella, eu não consigo ler os seus. – ela suspirou aliviada, a que será que ela pensava... ela voltou sua atenção para Esme ficando séria.

- O que minha tia faz aqui? – isso ate eu queria saber.

- Bella nós temos muito para conversar. – Esme que estava quieta finalmente se pronunciou.

Carlisle queria deixá-las a sós para conversarem, mas tanto eu quanto Bella estávamos ficando irritados, Esme acabou decidindo contar logo sua historia, afinal foi para isso que ela veio ate aqui.

- Bella, você não prefere vestir uma roupa antes de conversarmos?

Ela ficou muito vermelha, com certeza tinha se esquecido que estava somente com um lençol.

- Hmmm, sim, só não comecem sem mim. – resmungou subindo rapidamente, ri ao lembrar que sua roupas estavam jogadas na sala, peguei seu vestido, e suas coisas e subi para o quarto.

Tanto Carlisle, quanto Esme não gostaram muito, como se eu liga-se.

Cheguei ao quarto e encostei-me à porta, Bella procurava por toda parte suas roupas. A única coisa que ela achou, foi sua calçinha rasgada ela ruborizou imediatamente, dei uma gargalhada, ela ficou brava.

- Não vi que estava ai. – ela era muito bonita, queria repetir a noite anterior, mas nossos convidados estragaram meus planos.

- Estava muito distraída, procurava alguma coisa? – ela olhou para mim e reparou que segurava sua coisas e ficou mais vermelha, dei meu sorriso torto para ela, seu coração batia muito rápido.

- Não sabia que tinha uma tia vampira.

- Nem eu.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado que você tenha um parente vampiro, você é muito estranha para uma humana. – a provoquei.

- Não esperava conhecer o seu pai vampiro logo no primeiro encontro. – ela queria me provocar, andei lentamente em sua direção, ela ria nervosamente. – Parece que vamos ter uma reunião de família. – eu ri do comentário dela.

- Verdade. – sorri maliciosamente para ela. – Quer repetir a nossa pequena reunião de ontem? – continuei me aproximando ate estarmos tão próximos que sentia sua respiração.

Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, alisei seu braço nu, sentia seus pelos se arrepiando, a segurei pela cintura, e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando, continuei distribuindo beijos por seu rosto ate chegar aos seus lábios, rocei meus lábios nos seus a beijando, ela praticamente me atacou agarrou meus cabelos aprofundando o beijo, de repente ela me largou.

- Que foi Bella? – ela estava ofegante e muito vermelha.

- Eles podem nos ouvir. – bufei contrariado tinha me esquecido da nossa pequena reunião de família que nos esperava a soltei entregando suas coisas.

- Aqui, vista suas roupas e vamos descer. – ela as pegou, a segurei pelo pulso dando um beijo em seu pescoço. – Mais tarde você não me escapa. – ela ruborizou na hora, adorava deixá-la envergonhada.

- Er... Edward... – ela estava mais vermelha do que antes como se fosse possível.

- O que foi Bella algum problema? – ela parecia tomar coragem para falar.

- Bom... é que hun bem, você rasgou minha calçinha. – ela corou novamente. – E meu vestido é muito curto. – ela parecia ter dificuldade para respirar. – Me empresta uma roupa sua? Depois te devolvo. – se apressou em dizer, sorri para ela indo ate meu closet e pegando uma camisa minha e uma calça de moletom, ela fitava os próprios pés envergonhada, levantei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, ela me olhava meio abobada.

- Não precisa, ficar assim, se vista e vamos descer. – ela não disse nada, caminhei em direção a porta. – Vou esperar lá fora.

- Obrigado. – ela disse em um sussurro, tão baixo que se não fosse vampiro não teria ouvido.

Ela mexia comigo. Nem eu mesmo entendia por que sai do quarto, com certeza a teria agarrado novamente se tivesse ficado, e embora a queria, eu não a constrangeria se ela não ficava a vontade com Carlisle e Esme lá embaixo.

Bella era diferente, era uma mulher linda, mais ao mesmo tempo coisas tão bobas a faziam corar a deixando infantil e meiga, e não tinha medo de mim, e sua mente muda me deixava louco.

Ela saiu do quarto usando as minhas roupas, a medi de cima a baixo com um sorriso malicioso, ela corou percebendo minhas intenções. Estiquei minha mão para que ela segurasse, ela segurou sem hesitar e descemos as escadas juntos. Bella parecias muito nervosa afinal ela iria saber quais os segredos que essa tia vampira iria revelar.

**Pov. Bella**

As roupas de Edward ficaram largas em mim, mais elas tinham seu cheiro o que era muito bommmm, sai do quarto ele me esperava do lado de fora, ele me mediu como se quisesse arrancar minhas roupas e lembrei, de suas palavras "Mais tarde você não me escapa" senti minhas bochechas quentes.

Edward me estendeu sua mão que peguei sem hesitação, de mãos dadas seguimos para sala. Estava nervosa finalmente conversaria com Esme, tia Esme, no fundo sempre soube que ela era real.

Quando a vi na sala, mais cedo, Esme estava exatamente como nos meus sonhos, mesma aparência, mesmo olhar maternal, achei que fosse desmaiar.

Chegamos à sala, eles estavam no mesmo lugar, parados como estatuas, no momento em que nos viram se moveram.

Sentei-me no sofá, Edward sentou ao meu lado, sem soltar minha mão seu polegar acariciava as costas da minha mão me passando conforto, era bom saber que ele estava ali, mesmo sabendo que eu sinto por ele não é correspondido.

Esme e Carlisle, não pareciam gostar da nossa aproximação.

- Bella... er... – Carlisle me olhava com uma expressão curiosa, parecia procurar as palavras.

- Sim? - Edward sorria já devia saber o que ele ia perguntar.

- Você não se sente desconfortável... rodeada de vampiros? – há era só isso. Um pequeno sorriso brincava em meus lábios.

- Para falar a verdade, eu me sinto muito bem com vocês. – fora Edward eles ficaram surpresos co minha resposta. Esme depois de alguns segundos sorriu para mim de forma maternal, se sentou no sofá de frente para mim.

- Minha pequena, tentei te tirar do meu mundo, mai me parece que estava lutando contra o destino. – ela segurou minha outra mão livre entre as suas, mesmo sendo geladas, seu toque era reconfortante.

- O seu mundo é tão ruim?

- Não é seguro para os humanos, para você. Mas mesmo que eu te afaste você volta para ele, então é melhor você saber tudo de uma vez.

Esme suspirou e começou a contar-me sua historia.

_- Deixe me ver... nasci em Londres, em 1654 aos meus 21anos me casei com Edmund, ele era arqueólogo, nos amávamos muito, tivemos uma filha juntos nossa pequena Karoliny, ela era linda parecia com Edmund, olhos verdes, cabelos cor de mel, parecia um anjinho. O sonho de Edmund sempre foi fazer uma exploração pelo Egito, eu tinha muito receio, pois diziam que uma praga, uma maldição assombrava o país, Edmund sempre me dizendo que era invenção do povo, sabe para assustar os turistas. Os curiosos. Nossa Karoliny estava com quatro anos, quando tudo aconteceu. Nossa vida parecia perfeita, meu único aborrecimento era Edmund e sua obsessão com o Egito. Ele continuava tentando arrumar verba para fazer sua tão sonhada exploração. Ele finalmente conseguiu, ia para o Egito, eu chorei muito na sua partida, ele me disse que seria, só por alguns meses, aquela foi a ultima vez que o vi. _

Esme tinha o olhar distante às lembranças pareciam a machucar muito.

_- Passou um ano e Edmund não voltou, eu estava desesperada, tinha decidido ir atrás dele. Karoliny estava com cinco anos, me doeu muito deixá-la, mais tinha em mente que voltaria com seu pai ao meu lado. Ela ficou com minha irmã Rosalie, parti para o Egito com um aperto no coração, mais sentia que Edmund precisava de mim. Ao chegar ao Egito descobri que ele foi fazer uma exploração em uma pirâmide, e que não voltou mais para o hotel, o desespero me dominou. O que havia acontecido com meu querido Edmund. A ultima cidade que ele visitou foi Tebas, os boatos é que estava amaldiçoada, mortes todos os dias, uma deusa sedenta por sangue vivia na cidade, os poucos que fugiam contavam as historias, mais muitos como Edmund, achava que era invenção do povo. Mesmo com medo e acreditando na historia fui para Tebas. Alguns exploradores, doidos como Edmund, estavam indo também, fui com eles. Ao avistar a cidade meu coração se apertou corpos para todos os lados, morte estava por toda parte, todos começaram a ficar desesperados. Corriam para todo lado, mais todos paramos ao mesmo tempo ao vê-la, ela era linda perfeita, seus cabelos negros compridos caindo sobre seus ombros, rosto em formato de coração, parecia ser esculpido, sua pele era muito branca, ela se vestia como uma rainha, e seus olhos cor de sangue gelavam a alma, o medo era tanto que ninguém se atrevia a correr muito menos respirar, sabíamos que a morte estava vindo. Seus olhos hipnotizavam, ela calmamente caminhou ate cada uma das pessoas ali presente cheirava os pescoços e parecia dar um beijo, o beijo da morte. Engoli em seco, só havia sobrado eu, ela me olhava, de forma enigmática, veio em minha direção seu andar leve e gracioso era como se não se tocasse no chão. Ela se aproximou de mim, tocando meu rosto, vi suas presas à mostra._

- És muito bela, qual seu nome? – sua voz era melódica e assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

- M... Me ch... chamo Esme. – ela riu do me nervosismo.

- Esme, estou criando uma família, gostaria de fazer parte dela? – o que ela queria dizer? Ela roçou suas presas no meu pescoço.

- Quem é você?

_Queria gritar, mas minha voz estava presa na garganta._

- Eu bela Esme sou Akasha sua rainha a partir de agora. – sussurrou ela afundando seus dentes no meu pescoço em seguida.

_Um monstro, foi isso que ela quis dizer, foi isso que me tornei, descobri que não era a única, havia outros, vampiros. Akasha não ligou muito quando disse que queria ir para Londres, só tinha que prometer que seria sempre fiel a minha rainha e se um dia ela precisasse de mim teria que vir, ou todos, por quem tinha afeição morreriam. Aceitei e parti para Londres queria ver a minha única razão para não implorar a morte para Akasha. Karoliny, minha pequena estava com cinco anos quando fui transformada em vampira, Rosalie com medo do que me tornei fugiu de mim levando consigo minha pequena Karoliny. Aceitei sua resolução, pois sabia que era um monstro, mas nunca deixei de cuidar delas, não podia permitir que algo ruim acontecesse com aqueles que mais amei em vida e continuei amando na morte, vi minha pequena crescer, casar, ter seus filhos, envelhecer e morrer sempre velando por ela. Sofri muito com a sua morte, sentia que não tinha mais motivos para viver, minha única razão de existência já tinha partido, meu amado Edmund e agora minha pequena Karoliny_.

Se Esme pudesse chorar, estaria aos prantos, pois a dor predominava seu olhar e seu belo rosto era a mascara da tristeza. Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- No enterro de Karoliny, vi seus entes queridos netos, filhos, chorando por ela, assim como eu. Pareciam sentir a mesma dor que eu, vi neles um motivo para continuar existindo, a partir daquele momento descobri uma maneira de lidar com a eternidade. Protegendo meus netos, bisnetos e tataranetos em diante. – Edward ainda segurava minha mão, tão interessado na historia de Esme quanto eu. Esme olhava em meus olhos e sorriu para mim.

- Continuei protegendo minha família durante todos os séculos que se seguiram. A mais ou menos 17 anos, atrás um das minhas tatatatatataranetas sofreu um acidente de carro, com ela no carro estavam seu marido e sua filha de cinco anos. Os dois não sobreviveram ao acidente somente a menina. Cuidei dela, enquanto pude, era como ter minha Karoliny de volta, mas ela não me pertencia, nem podia a submeter ao meu mundo, e a melhor solução foi o orfanato, mesmo assim continuei cuidando dela de longe, como um anjo da guarda protegendo a ultima descendente, que me lembrava que um dia eu já fui humana"

Lagrimas rolavam por meu rosto, senti as mãos frias de Edward as secando. Era uma historia tão triste, o mais doloroso era saber que era minha historia, que fazia parte de quem sou. Parece que nunca estive só afinal.

Levantei-me do sofá e abracei Esme, sentia muito amor por ela, mesmo nunca tendo convivido com ela, eu a amava. Deve ser por isso que ela nunca saiu de minhas lembranças, ela retribui meu abraço afagando meus cabelos de modo tão carinhoso e maternal como eu me lembrava.


End file.
